Cyber Dragon (archetype)
"Cyber Dragons" are group of LIGHT Machine-Type monsters used by Zane Truesdale in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime and manga. In the manga, many "Cyber Dragons" are based on constellations. Playing Style A deck that features this archetype usually uses the "Cyber Dragon" cards: "Cyber Dragon", "Cyber Barrier Dragon", "Cyber Laser Dragon", "Proto-Cyber Dragon", "Cyber End Dragon", "Cyber Twin Dragon", "Cyber Dragon Zwei", "Cyber Kirin" , "Cyber Ouroboros", "Cyber Valley" ,"Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", "Cyber Eltanin", "Chimeratech Overdragon" and "Evolution Burst". The general strategy for these cards is to summon the stronger Cyber Dragon Fusion Monsters. When building a deck around these cards use strong Machine-Type monster cards to help keep the Field clear and to unleash the devastating powers of the "Chimeratech" cards. Union monsters, like "Heavy Mech Support Platform" and "Armored Cybern", can help with supporting monsters already on the field, and "The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion" can be used to easily summon the " Cyber End" and " Cyber Twin" Dragons. "Honest" is ideal to support the Light-Attribute monsters. "Jinzo" can negate all traps on the field providing protection to special summon Cyber Twin Dragon without worrying about your opponent traps , while providing more Fusion Material for the "Chimeratech" Dragons. "Limiter Removal" can be used in place of an "Honest", as it affects all Machines, though with the fatal drawback of destroying all your Machines at the end of the turn. "DNA Surgery" and "Super Polymerization" are also good cards to include, since they allow you to use your opponent's monsters for "Chimeratech Overdragon", as well as clearing your opponent's field for an easy OTK. There are two possible Chimeratech OTK strategies. The first requires "Chimeratech Overdragon", "Future Fusion" and "Overload Fusion" often resulting in a "Chimeratech Overdragon" with extremely high ATK. "Future Fusion" is used to select "Chimeratech Overdragon" and sending a lot of Machine-Type monsters from the Deck to the Graveyard. "Overload Fusion" is then used to remove from play all Machine-Type monsters from the Graveyard to Summon "Chimeratech Overdragon". The second is to summon "Cyber Kirin" and tribute him to make any effect damage 0. Then activate "Future Fusion" and send at least 10 machines to the graveyard to later summon "Chimeratech Overdragon". Then use "Overload Fusion" to remove from play those monsters to summon "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" and set "Ring of Destruction". On your opponent's turn, activate "Ring of Destruction" and destroy "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" dealing over 8000 damage to your opponent. This way only work if you are playing in a traditional format, not in tournaments. Although there are times when "Chimeratech Overdragon" can removed from the field as soon as it's summoned by means of "Bottomless Trap Hole", "Royal Oppression", and "Torrential Tribute". However, "Chimeratech Overdragon" being summoned by means of "Future Fusion" allows it to be useful for one of the newest cards in the "Cyber Dragon" archetype, "Cyber Eltanin". When you have Light Attribute Machine-Type Monsters in your Graveyard, they can also be used as summon requirements for "Cyber Eltanin" by just removing them from play. Not only will "Cyber Eltanin" have high ATK, but once it's summoned to the field it also clears it of any other monsters besides itself leaving your opponent open to a Direct Attack. Recommended Cards Monsters Cards * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Dragon Zwei * Proto-Cyber Dragon * Cyber Barrier Dragon * Cyber Laser Dragon * Cyber Eltanin * Honest * Shining Angel * The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion * Cyber Phoenix * Cyber Valley * Cyber Kirin * Blast Sphere * Reflect Bounder * Jinzo * Sangan Spells * Polymerization * Gold Sarcophagus * Future Fusion * Evolution Burst * Giant Trunade * Limiter Removal * Lightning Vortex * Overload Fusion * Power Bond * Swords of Revealing Light * Megamorph Traps * Ultimate Offering * Dimensional Prison * Royal Decree * DNA Surgery * Return from the Different Dimension * Magic Cylinder Extra Deck * Cyber End Dragon * Cyber Twin Dragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Chimeratech Overdragon Category:Archetype